PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR: Dr. Samuel Levy SUMMARY OF OBJECTIVES: The Center for Advancement in Genomics (TCAG) proposes a state of the art approach to resequence genes and genomic regions based on the application of highly advanced ONA sequencing technology and novel informatics tools. This program will be performed by a highly skilled team from the TCAG, The Institute for Genomic Research (TIGR) and the Joint Technology Center (JTC), Starting with genes and ONA samples selected by the NHLBI, we will optimize the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to amplify ONA regions 800 bp in length for subsequent capillary based dye-terminator sequencing, Our scientific strategy, aimed toward achieving highly accurate ONA sequencing, uses a tiling strategy that assures two-fold coverage of each nucleotide, and facilitates the use of software for automated polymorphism calls using signal processing approach to sequence traces. In instances where this initial sequencing does not achieve the desired accuracy, additional sequencing reactions will be performed to assure the required quality.